1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing, and more specifically, to processing in non-deterministic computer systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A key to success in an automated test system (ATE) is repeatability. Having a repeatable test system implies that the execution of a predefined test sequence on two identical devices produces identical results. Therefore, if stimuli applied to every device being tested is identical, the test outcome is a trustable source to be used in assessing the device quality. “Identical” stimuli not only mean that the moduli of any relevant test conditions (voltage, current, temperature, etc.) are the same but also the relative time when the test conditions are applied is the same.
Today, most test equipment in the ATE area involves one or more computer systems. It follows that a computer system that implements testing steps must generate these test steps in a deterministic way so that overall determinism is maintained. One problem with such a computer is cost—design of a complete computing system suitable for use in testing (e.g., one that produces consistent results) requires not only the expensive hardware design and maintenance but also expensive software design involving operating system, user interface, drivers, tools, etc. As a result, computer systems suitable for ATE are prohibitively expensive for most companies to purchase and maintain.
One way to reduce the cost of such systems includes using off-the-shelf computer components and systems. However, off-the-shelf general purpose computer systems are generally not suitable for such applications due to the deterministic requirements specified above. If a general-purpose computer system could be used in an ATE, the cost of ownership and operation of the ATE could be reduced.